


Don't Shy Away From The Hope That Sleeps Inside You

by asperita



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, I love the pairing hehe, I mean it's a fanfiction what do you expect, I'm very sorry!, Late Secret Santa Present !!, One Shot Collection, Spoilers, tw: pda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5736196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asperita/pseuds/asperita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has just woken up from being trapped inside the Neo World Program. Although they all look completely different, and disgusting, they still remembered one another. Hajime, the only one not being able to survive the transfer is still Izuru Kamakura, his other self. Everyone around him tries to cheer him up, going back to the old Hajime. Sonia though, is the most determined. What then happens is a surprise to even her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Shy Away From The Hope That Sleeps Inside You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soniaberhow](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=soniaberhow).



> This is a secret santa present written for soniaberhow on tumblr~  
> I didn't write this last minute actually and surprisingly haha, I've been planning it whilst in school. I was gonna give you 2 presents for your trouble but I apologize, I don't want to give you a crappy Sonia drawing. I feel mean that way.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

I opened my eyes, my hands shaking from the bitter cold. I lift them up close to my face, the lace of my gloves looked slightly disorientated and bloody. I pushed the glass case of the pod, a sizzling sound announced as it slowly opened itself. My face in a cold expression, it was freezing outside the glass pod I thought my ears were going to get frostbite. Everyone seemed to have the same idea as one by one the pods opened. My face lightened up, I ran towards the others gathered on the other side as I leaped towards them with a huge grin. Their hands wrapped around my waist, wet droplets of water streamed down my back and now my face. 

"We fucking made it..." Kuzuryuu muttered, tearing up. "I can't believe we all made it through..."

"Aww look, Lil baby gangsta is crying. I guess you really do care about us then huh?" Owari smiled

"And I thought those days were over Owari..."

We all let go and let out a chuckled, all of our expressionless faces seemed to be wiped away by our tears and our smiles of pure gold. Our expressions quickly turned dull, as we looked around at our lifeless friends. One by one, they were all eliminated. Some silly game turned into a murder rampage. It was unbelievable. What caught my eye though was Souda nor Hinata was awake yet. I frantically searched for the two boys. Only Kazuichi was accounted for.

"Hey Sonia, what's up with you running around so much?" Owari questioned, "Are you trying to shape up?"

"N-no it's just that Hinata-san seems to be missing from the people in the pods..." I cracked

"Really? I thought he was right here!" Owari then pointed at one pod, inside there was someone. Someone with long pitch black hair, and a coal black suit. His arms crossed. I looked peculiarly at Owari, this was defiantly not the Hinata I knew when we talked on the island. 

"Owari, you must be mistaken... Hinata does not look like this. The Hinata we all know is not present here in this facility." my face slumped down, I was so confused.

" _Why... do I feel sad that he is not here?_ " I grew even more confused

"Owari isn't wrong Sonia, this is Hajime. The map here says so..." he then grab the crumpled piece of paper, and pointed at the pod titled Hinata Hajime/Kamakura Izuru. "I remember, during the trial that Hajime was tested on. Maybe he didn't make it back with his memories..."

I shakily walked to the glass, and sat next to what was Hinata's lifeless body. I led my hand, and placed it on top of the glass. I titled my head down, slowly wet droplets of water started forming, tears. He didn't make it back.

Suddenly, another pod opened up as a cloud a smoke followed. It was obvious who it was, **his** booming voice of course came after the smoke.

"Oh man! That was some real scary shit... let's not do that again okay? I-i think this is enough for one day..." he spoke with such a timid tone, his footsteps coming closer to me.

"Yo Kazuichi!" Kuzuryuu ran, "Glad you're awake, late as always."

"Aren't you the late one? I mean, you would always show up last..."

"That wasn't the point you dumbass..."

I sobbed even louder, Hinata was the one to guide us to victory and yet, he is the last one to awaken. Why?

"H-hey Miss Sonia, are you alright? You seem quite sad about my arrival..." he awkwardly laughed, I ignored him. I kept sobbing, it wouldn't be a surprised if the room was completely flooded by now.

He then hugged me, his arms tightening around my waist. I stopped. Although I never really liked Souda, I felt obligated. His warmth, it was from his heart.

"T-thank you Souda..." I muttered as I wiped away my tears, "I appreciate your concern..."

Souda then let go and smiled at me, he offered a hand. I grabbed it as he pulled me up. I looked back at Hinata's emotionless face then turned back and smiled.

"Is anyone hungry?" I said shakily, "I think there is still a burger joint on the 2nd island we can still go to... We will have to make the food ourselves though after all..."

"I'm in if you're in Miss Sonia!" Souda announced with a cheeky grin

"I'm starving, making your own food doesn't sound too bad." Owari smiled

"Maybe I'll show off my cooking skills a little bit. Don't expect it to be that amazing though!" Kuzuryuu proclaimed

"I'm glad we all can agree" I then chuckled a little, we all walked out slowly as a collective, then I could here the same sizzling sound we all made when we woke up. I turned around, and there he was. Hinata Hajime. I ran, my face glimmered wth hope and toppled over him.

"H-hinata you're alive!" I exclaimed, "I-I wanted to thank you for everything you've done for us...". Suddenly, he shoves me off. My body hit the floor all so suddenly.

"H-hinata?"

"Who's Hinata?" he said in a monotone voice, "That sounds like a boring name to have..."

Sonia grabbed the crumpled up map again and looked for the pod Hinata was in. 'Hinata Hajime/ Kamakura Izuru' she then threw it and got back up onto her feet.

"Hina- I mean Izuru, if that is your name..." she wondered

Izuru nodded

"I am Sonia Nevermind, the SHSL Princess an-"

"What a boring talent... you don't seem to be loved by hope at all..." Izuru muttered,

"I suggest you watch your tongue! After all, being a princess is no easy job!"

"Predictable you would say that... it's very like you Miss Nevermind... that's what makes your existence boring..."

I had my finger ready to poke his little eyes out, but I stopped and hesitated. I put my arms to my sides, and walked towards him, putting my hands on his shoulders. I looked into his crimson red eyes, although they looked hopeless, there was a glimmer of hope still in there somewhere. I self consciously hugged him, although he wasn't Hinata, I knew deep inside he would come back someday... it was my sole duty and purpose to bring him back.

"Izuru, do you... remember the time we talked in my cottage. I wanted you to be my partner. My prince. Even though you might not remember that, even though you might never remember who you were again, I still love you dear into my heart." my heart sank into flutters, I hope it reaches **him**.

Kamakura stood silent, his mouth almost seemed like he was quivering, his eyes grew back more shine. He then turned away.

"You're speaking to the wrong person... I'm not sure he'll ever return so just give up already..." I could here the shakiness of his voice.

"I wouldn't be the SHSL Princess if I did not pursue for my prince..."

Everyone then came back, I could hear everyone laughing from a mile away. They got closer and closer, until I heard them stop. I could feel their eyes gazing at both of us, my arms gripped tightly around his chest. My head faced down.

"K-kamakura?" Kuzuryuu whispered, "He's a-alive..."

"s-should we leave them alone... you know, with the burgers?" Souda proposed

"We probably should..." Kuzuryuu and Souda then quickly escaped, Owari still eating her 10th burger looked around, confused of why they just skedaddled 

"Guys what the hell! Are you scared of some affection or what?" She yelled

* * *

Two days later, everyone decided to go outside and play around in the water for a bit. Although Kuzuryuu can not since he has bandages over his eye from the time he implanted junko's eye into himself, he decided to supervise being the 'more mature one'. I do not agree, but it is better than Souda doing it. I invited Izuru to come but he blatantly said that beach parties were pointless and boring. He seems to be improving, I finally learned how to talk Izuru!

whilst I delt with Souda staring at me, I looked at the HQ in the distance. Izuru was on top of the roof. It struck me peculiar what he was doing on the roof, I slowly inched my way back as it seemed that he was calling somebody. I climbed on top, Izuru must of heard me coming. He turned around, his same straight expression stared right at me.

"Izuru... what are you doing?" I questioned, I saw him bite his lip.

"Nothing of importance, you shouldn't be here. Your nothing anyways..." he muttered

"You have changed a lot... you have been quite open with me... why is that?" I grabbed his hand, he didn't answer. He just turned away.

"Izuru... please answer me...". He then slapped my hand away, and turned back.

"I'm leaving... there's no point in me being here anymore..." he then got ready to jump down from the roof, his face almost tearing up. Just as he jumped, I grabbed his arm. He froze.

"Izuru, I- I don't want you to go... I-" suddenly, I felt a warm press against my lips. It felt moist, my face was burning up, I was speechless. His hands rested against mine as I backed up. He then released. His face filled with tears, his eyes now glistening.

"Goodbye..." he muttered. That was the last thing I heard from him since. My heart, still pounding. 

**"I love you, Izuru... Please come back soon."**

 

**Author's Note:**

> I can't write, this is longer than I expect o h god. I really hope you enjoyed, especially you soniaberhow! Feedback would be lovely! Thank you for reading this!


End file.
